Plastic articles used for refrigerated storage require low temperature impact strength to reduce fractures during impact events. Impact strength of plastics generally decreases with decreasing temperature. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0308753 A1 of Balfour et al. describes poly(phenylene ether) compositions exhibiting a desirable combination of optical clarity and impact strength at ambient temperature, but their impact strength is sometimes inadequate for use in low temperature environments. There remains a need for poly(phenylene ether) compositions exhibiting optical clarity and improved low temperature impact strength. In particular, there is a need for poly(phenylene ether) compositions exhibiting a transmittance of at least 60 percent, a correlated haze less than or equal to 20 percent, and a −20° C. multiaxial impact energy to failure of at least 20 joules.